Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, a connector that connects with a module, which is an electronic component such as a camera module, has spring hooks projecting in the interior of the container accommodating the module, to prevent the module in the container from falling.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate a conventional connector. FIG. 1 is a schematic longitudinal cross-sectional view showing a connector and a module mounted in the connector for illustrating the configuration of the conventional connector. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing a state where a module is attached to the connector shown in FIG. 1.
Connector 10 shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 attaches built-in module 20 to the device.
First, module 20 attached to this connector 10 will be explained. Module 20 is a camera module mounted in, for example, mobile telephones, and has lens part 24 above module body 23, which is approximately a quadrilateral having substrate 21 provided in the bottom face. Further, near corner parts in module body 23, engaging parts 22 are formed by making a notch that continues from the middle to the upper face of module body 23. Further, substrate 21 has a plurality of contact pads (not shown) that connect with the contact segments of connector 10.
Connector 10 has: housing 12 that is open upward and that has container 11 building in module 20; contact segments (not shown) that electrically connect with contact pads of substrate 21 inside container 11; and spring hooks 13 that engage with engaging parts 22 of module 20.
Spring hooks 13 are flexible and extend in the interior of container 11 from shield cases 14 covering the outer peripheral surfaces of housing 12, and engage with engaging parts 22 of the module, which is accommodated in container 11, at free tip parts 13a of the tips, thereby preventing the module from falling.
Spring hooks 13 are each placed to incline from the upper end part of shield case 14 toward the center of bottom face 10a of container 11 through inside housing 12, and free tip parts 13a are each positioned inside the container.
By building module 20 in container 11 by pressing down module 20 from above connector 10 into container 11, spring hooks 13 are elastically deformed by being pressed downward by the bottom face of module 20 and escape outward.
Then, when module 20 is inserted to a predetermined position inside container 11, free tip parts 13a of spring hooks 13 are restored in the state where contact pads of the substrate are in contact with the contact segments, and engage with engaging faces 22a of engaging parts 22, that is, the upper face of module 20 (see FIG. 2). By this means, spring hooks 13 prevent module 20 attached to connector 10 from falling.
Further, when the camera module is removed, free tip parts 13a of spring hooks 13 slide pressing against the side faces of the camera module that moves in the removing direction, outside the positions where free tip parts 13a lock with engaging parts 22.
To prevent deformation of spring hooks 13 due to this slide and secure the restoring force of free tip parts 13a, spring hooks 13 are configured to have deforming parts of a predetermined length L, from the upper end of shield cases 14 to free tip parts 13a. 